


This May Or May Not Be Awkward. Thanks, Dave.

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Other, Wingman Dave, johnkat - Freeform, pretty short, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, are you ever going to stop being a complete asshat and actually ask him out?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This May Or May Not Be Awkward. Thanks, Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this pretty old thing in my folders and realized i never uploaded it so there we go. More stuff to come.

“So, are you ever going to stop being a complete asshat and actually ask him out?”

John whipped around to face Dave, who at some point had decided to stand next to his locker. “Holy shit Dave when did you get here?”

Dave shrugged and turned away from him slightly. From the way he stood John could tell that he was glancing in the general direction of where _he_ was. “About a minute ago. You were too busy staring at that hot piece of Vantas ass to notice. Guess bros don’t come before boyfriends, but whatever.”

“Ugh, Dave! He’s not my…boyfriend…” John mumbled turning back to his locker to hide his quickly reddening face.

“Exacto mundo. That’s the problem Johnny boy. You’re being an idiot and not doing anything.” His gaze seemed to turn back to John under his shades. Who even wore shades indoors? “Seriously, what’s the worst that can happen? Rejection? Better than standing here and pining after his plush ass.”  
John sighed. “Can we please stop talking about his ass?”

“Hey, you know you want it.”

John frowned and pulled out a few books from his locker. “I guess I’d kind of rather be sort-of-friends with him than nothing at all, you know?”

“Okay, first of all, that is the most teenage angst movie line thing I have ever heard escape your lips John. Second, I know Karkat. He’s not a complete asshole. More of a douche with like, tsundere features and a choice ass. Yes I may have been noticing. Third, friends? You barely ever say hi to him. When was the last time you actually talked to him?” John stared at the ground silently, not having a good answer for that. “Yeah, I thought so. Get your shit together bro.”

John looked up at Dave again, biting his lip. “It’s not that easy! I have absolutely no idea what to say to him. I think I annoy him even. He seems to really hate me so I told myself I’d stay in my line.”

Dave said. “What’s that one saying? Try, try, try and you shall succeed in befriended a grumpy person?”

“That’s not how the saying goes, Dave!” John huffed. The boy in question simply shrugged and grabbed John’s shoulders.

“Oh well. No point in not trying right?”                          

John gulped as he felt Dave steer him towards Karkat and his currently small group of friends. The weird thing about John and Karkat was that they all had the same group of friends, so despite them practically being forced to get along they were still pretty disclosed towards one another.

He was currently talking to Kanaya, Rose and Aradia. They having a heated discussion about the latest episode of Orange Is The New Black it seemed and John had no idea what they were talking about seeing as he didn’t watch the show. Who’d want to watch a show about jail, relationships, mental disabilities, racism, sexism, sexualities, moral lessons, lesbians and comedy anyway…hehe…he promised Dave he’d marathon it when break came alright.

Dave nodded at everyone as he and John approached the small group. “Hey nerds.”

John nervously laughed and waved at everyone, his eyes landed on Karkat and he gave a small smile.

What John didn’t see was Dave motioning to the three girls to scoot and nodding at John and Karkat with a coy smirk.

“Hey Karkat.” Kanaya said touching Karkat’s shoulder. “It was nice talking about this but me and Rose do have to get going. We have to help out her mom and sister after school and we don’t want to be late now. Text us later so we can finish this discussion, alright?”

“I have to find Tavros and introduce him to the wonders of Parks and Recs. See you guys later!” Aradia said waving to the group as she ran off to find her best friend.

He raised an eyebrow at the hasty departure of the trio but brushed it off.“Yeah yeah it’s fine. Bye you guys. Be safe I guess.” Karkat waved to the girls as they quickly left.

“So.” He said as he turned to John and Dave. That included avoiding John’s gaze.

Dave wrapped an arm around the two and started walking towards the front entrance of the school where they exited. “Just wanted to walk here with company. I’m going home now. Bye guys.” He said as he grinned towards John. He mouthed ‘good fucking luck’ as he quickly strode down the pathway before turning a corner and was then gone out of sight.

John blushed as he realized him and Karkat were by themselves.

“Do you…want me to walk you home?” Karkat offered as he stared at John. He instinctively pulled his backpack straps up as he nodded.

“Yeah that would be nice.” John smiled. “You’ve only been to my house once for that History project! Do you still remember the way or should I show you?”

“It’s fucking fine John I remember. That project was literally a month ago I wouldn’t forgot your house that easy dumbass.”

“Heh.”

The walk was silent albeit John making frustrated noises as he glanced at Karkat. Curse Dave and his wingman skills! Maybe he could just try to talk to Karkat about stuff?

“So, how’s that weather lately?” John coughed and internally cringed at himself. The fucking weather. Great job John. Everyone knows you never use weather as a fucking conversation starter. Everyone knows what the fucking weather is like because it’s literally all around them! Ughhhhh.

Karkat looked incredulously at Jon. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Haha..” John chuckled. “Never mind then.”

Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Hey how do you feel about bananas?” John turned to him again.

“What the fuck??”

“Bananas. I feel like having one, but I fucking hate bananas I don’t get it.”

“Maybe you should re-evaluate your life and all of the choices it entails, John.”

“Hmm. But what do you feel like eating?”

“Pizza would be great.”

“Pepperoni or Sausage?”

“Cheese.”

“Bluh.”

“Oh right you’re lactose intolerant.”

“Ughhh, shut up!”

Karkat snickered a little but said nothing else on the matter seeing as they were just about there in another 10 minutes or so.

After a few moments of silence John glanced at Karkat once more and tried again. “So Karkat?”

“Yes?” Karkat glanced at him before turning his attention back towards the path. They were about to turn through a corner and he’d rather not bump into anything. John on the other hand almost missed his own damn corner and Karkat had to turn him the next way.

“Pft, sorry about that. Anyway, this weekend I’m going to try and watch OITNB if it makes you guys happy? That way we can talk about it more.”

“That’s awesome John.”

John felt his stomach flutter a little as a smile ghosted Karkat’s face. It made his features brighten and John could honestly say he was beautiful. He’d never say that out loud though.

“Yeah I know right! You could even come over this weekend if you want and we could marathon it?”

“Mmm. I think I can. Alright, I guess I can call my Dad when we get there.”

John mentally fist bumped. Success!

The two walked in a slightly less awkward silence now, much more comfortable than Karkat’s annoyed face.

“Hey Karkat? John stopped and turned to look at him.

“Yes. John?”

“..Do you..do you actually hate me?”

“…”A mixture of confusion then anger then embarrassment pooled over Karkat’s face as his thoughts seemed to be racing in that moment. “John. Are you fucking serious??”

John gulped as he stepped a little closer to Karkat and stared him in the eyes.

“Very much so.” He tried to give a little laugh to show him he meant it in a friendly way but it came out as a nervous lowering of his chuckle.

Karkat face-palmed and peeked through his fingers at John.

“No.”

“Really?!?!”

“Yes. Quite actually the opposite of hate, much to my surprise too.”

John squealed and hugged Karkat tight. “Why were you always so grumpy towards me in the past grades then?”

“Your face irritated me in a weird puberty thing and I was really into the idea of those quadrant thingies Eridan and Kanaya made up. So…I saw Eridan and Sollux trying out the spades thing and I saw you and I dunno, I felt it but you were a fucking moron and kept being too friendly. But then you started to talk to me less so I thought I fucked up I guess? Like I always do. Because I am a fuck up and my life is a fuckup. It’s like a big joke sometimes.”

“Nah nah it’s fine dude. You are no fuck up to me and I’m sure everybody feels the same about you. You are one of the awesomest people I have and will ever known. And you’re cute and funny and like movies so, I like that about you too.” John grinned.

Karkat’s face started to turn red and gave John a shy smile.

“So what should we do now?” John said as his eyes widened, does this mean we’re…”

Karkat awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “Dating?” He said unsure of himself. “Do you…want to do the dating thing?”

“Yes that would be wonderful.” John beamed as he grabbed Karkat’s hand. “Now we both got our happy ending. Like one of those sappy romance movies you talk about!”

“Shut up, John.”

“Hehehe.”

“So wait, “ Karkat said. “Does this mean the invitation to your house is like a date?”

“Uhhh, let’s go for test date. It can just be marathon fun-times. Like a semi-date. Not quite a date, but it is!”

Karkat rolled his eyes and grabbed John’s hand. “Whatever, let’s go.”

“Aye aye Cap’n” John saluted a scowling Karkat with his free hand.

With that settled, the two made it to John’s house and proceeded to have a marathon date filled with pizza, jokes and laughter.

 


End file.
